falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie
|fullname = Pinkamena Diane Pie |race = Earth pony |sex = Mare |faction = Ministry of Morale, Director |statusintro = Presumed deceased |statuscurrent = Alive (only in Zero's mind in Silence) |eyes = Light blue |mane = Dark hot pink |coat = Pale pink |cutie mark = }} }|desc-pinkiepie|'Pinkie Pie' (full name Pinkamena Diane Pie), introduced in Chapter 4, was a pre-war earth pony mare and a minor character in Fallout Equestria. She was a member of the Ministry of Morale, serving as its director. Prior to the war, she was one of the original six wielders of The Elements of Harmony, representing the Element of Laughter.}} History Pre-War Pinkie Pie was a member of the Mane Six and one of the Elements of Harmony which consisted of Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and herself. During War Pinkie Pie was the leader of the Ministry of Morale and the bearer of the Element of Laughter. While well-known for her high spirits and historic parties, the Great War and her addiction to Party Time Mint-Als eventually began to warp her mind, resulting in the loss of Twilight Sparkle as a friend. Her Ministry, initially designed to boost the morale of Equestria's citizens, eventually turned into a massive intelligence and observation network, spying on any potential enemies, traitors and zebra sympathizers. Pinkie Pie had been in her office at the Ministry of Morale hub in Manehattan when the city was mostly destroyed by a balefire bomb. Moments before, she had been compiling an audio message to Twilight Sparkle, admitting her addiction to the Party Time Mint-Als. She goes on to say she would quit them, and had even made an appointment with Helpinghoof Clinic for the next day. In the middle of the audio message, an assistant interrupts to discuss the imminent raid on Four Stars. After declaring she wanted to send the Ministry of Wartime Technology's Steel Rangers in massive Pinkie Balloons, Pinkie Pie continues with the recording. Ironically, she remarks on how unbelievable recent events have been, and that everything would be okay if they could make it through the day. Continuing, Pinkie Pie said she understood the damage Party Time Mint-Als were causing her, but defends her choice to use them repeatedly due to the incredible danger Equestria was facing. She then asked Twilight to go with her to the Helpinghoof appointment, saying that while she had Twilight with her in the form of a statuette, it was not the same. She ends the message begging Twilight to be her friend again. Unfortunately the megaspells were detonated and the message never made it to Maripony. She was vaporized at her desk, holding her statuette of Twilight Sparkle. The record had an attachment, stating the message to Maripony Terminal #42 had failed, and the message could not be sent, due to the Maripony laboratories being destroyed by a bomb striking it shortly before Manehattan's destruction. Post-War Littlepip finds Pinkie Pie's charred remains in the corner of the office, clutching a Twilight Sparkle Statuette. Several weeks later, when rescued by the Twilight Sparkle Alicorn from the destruction of Splendid Valley, Littlepip tries to play Pinkie's final message to Twilight before her influence on the alicorn vanishes. In Side Stories Traits Precognition Pinkie Pie possesses an unusual ability called the Pinkie Sense which allows her to predict immediate events through various twitches and involuntary motions made by her body. This allows her to know when dangerous events are about to happen. During the Great War, Pinkie Pie's consumption of Party Time Mint-Als boosted her Pinkie Sense so greatly she literally gained the power of foresight. One of the memory orbs viewed by Littlepip was taken while Pinkie was suffering a psychotic breakdown. Meaning what was recorded was what she was seeing at the time, including talking inanimate objects. This scene culminates in a conversation between “Pinkamena” and her reflection “Pinkie”. Of important note is that the Pinkie in the mirror is fully aware of and responds to Littlepip, much to Pinkamena's confusion. The memory orb was created before Equestria's destruction, before Littlepip was even born. Not to mention that a memory orb is just that, a recording. It is debatable if Littlepip was actually in the past as Pinkie actively stops her from revealing what was about to happen, insisting that everything was going to be "Sunshine and Rainbows" in the end, possibly meaning that she is also aware of even Littlepip's future. This is later confirmed by Rainbow Dash in a surveillance video shown by Radar in Friendship City. Where Rainbow Dash is placing some of the memory orbs that Littlepip found during the Canterlot run. She stated that she did not know why Pinkie needed these memory orbs for, or who this Littlepip pony is. Instead, she thinks that this is part of Pinkie's final prank. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Ministries